Cubert J. Farnsworth
| species = Human/Clone | age = 13-25 | planet = Earth | job = Co-owner of Awesome Express | relatives = Father (creator): Hubert J. Farnsworth Half brother: Igner Grandparents: Ned and Velma Farnsworth Uncle: Floyd Farnsworth Great Grandmother:Grandma Farnsworth ×31 uncle: Philip J. Fry | status = Alive | appearance = "A Clone of My Own" | voiced by = Phil LaMarr }} Cubert J. Farnsworth is the clone of Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, but he takes on the role of his son. The DNA used to clone him was scraped from a growth on the Professor's back in 2989, and this is the day that is celebrated in lieu of an actual birthday. His nose is flattened due to the Professor accidentally leaving him in one of his earlier cloning tubes for too long. He is a chubby boy with ginger hair in a similar style to Fry's. He has chubby cheeks, and usually wears a watch and a light blue t-shirt with an electron on it. He wears dark blue shorts and red trainers. He is the sole heir to Planet Express and Professor Farnsworth fortune, as he is Professor Farnsworth's closest living relative. He spends most of his time within the Planet Express building with the Planet Express crew, and during his first appearance, A Clone of My Own, appeared to criticize everything. He seems highly intelligent, but in reality he is usually just pointing out the logical flaws in the behaviors and actions of others, and the ways in which his father's inventions defy the laws of science. Cubert is best friends with his classmate Dwight, the son of Hermes and LaBarbara Conrad. In an attempt to prove they are better than their parents, they go into business together. The result: the short-lived delivery company Awesome Express. At school they suffer the occasional bout of bullying at the hands of Brett Blob, the son of Horrible Gelatinous Blob. Because he is Professor Farnsworth's clone, he is technically his identical-twin brothеr, but due to being much younger Farnsworth treats him as a son, and refers to him as such. According to Bender, Cubert is legally the same person as the Professor ("Overclockwise"). In "The Late Phillip J. Fry", he was married to Leela after Fry vanished in the forwards time machine. Only because Cubert reminded Leela of Fry. .]] Appearances Episodes * "A Clone of My Own" * "Anthology of Interest I" * "Jurassic Bark" * "The Route of All Evil" * "A Leela of Her Own" * "Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television" * "The Late Philip J. Fry" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "Overclockwise" * "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast With A Billion Backs'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Comics *''Who's Dying to Be a Gazillionaire?'' *''Xmas Time Is Fear'' *''Kickin' It Old School'' *''Attack of the 50-ft Amy'' Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Inventions Category:Humans Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fry family Category:Scientists